1. Field
This invention relates in general to audio and video playback systems and in particular to a method and a system for playing audio and video from a computer, wireless transferring the source data to a video display or projector and a set of one or more loudspeakers.
2. Related Art
Computers today require connection to conventional audio/video gear in order to play back media source material such as movies and music. Most computer systems offer digital and/or analog output of their audio and video signals, but they still must be hooked up to powered loudspeakers through a line-level cable or either a receiver (with integrated amplification) or external amplifiers which connect to passive analog loudspeakers through the use of speaker wire in order to playback audio, and analog or digital video cables such as DVI and HDMI which are plugged into a video monitor in order to reproduce video. These connections can be extremely cumbersome and cause degradation of the original audio and video signal because they must be converted into an analog format through the use of Digital Audio Converters and then passed down an analog signal path through a series of analog components. With the emergence of computers being used for media playback, these connections have made adopting this type of computer even more prohibitive. Computer manufacturers attempt to introduce Media, or Multimedia style PCs, in order to broaden their market now include control of Home Theaters and Stereo systems. These systems are extremely cluttered, cumbersome and limited in performance potential.